GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY 5 in the series
by Corellian Maid
Summary: Han and Chewbacca may finally have a hauling job.


"Here's the readout the diagnostic droid printed about your ship, Captain Solo."

Han and Chewbacca stood patiently as the Deck Officer read. "The stabilizer was out of sync by thirty percent, the power thruster was shot, there were quite a few burned out holo-lamps in your corridors, pock marks on the hull of the ship, but no major system damage and the wiring in the central power box….here, let me say it word for word, 'looked like someone put it together with their feet.'"

Chewbacca gave a mocking, rumbling Wookiee chuckle.

"Knock it off." Han groused at him.

The deck officer finished, "We got the repairs done and checked your fuel pack and you're ready to go."

"Sounds good. How much do I owe?"

The officer totaled the page. "Fourteen hundred credits."

"Ouch!" Han smiled, reaching into his pocked and counted out the amount.

After giving Han the readout and receipt for payment, the officer turned and left.

Han folded the paper and said in a low voice to Chewbacca. "We're being watched." Chewbacca didn't react or turn for a look. "Over by that snub-nosed 6-3-0 Star Skirter. The Wookiee shrugged slightly and readjusted his shoulder bandolier and caught sight of the ship in his peripheral vision. He questioned Han with a mild growl.

"He doesn't have the look of a bounty hunter to me." Han said making his way slowly up the _Falcon's_ access ramp. Though Jabba had been dead for many years, there were still bounty hunters and military police out for him, not to mention those he'd double crossed in his dealings a lifetime ago.

Once inside, Han headed for the cockpit. "Gonna call this Attix guy. We need that hauling job.

Aren't being paid by the new government any more and those repairs on the ship took a good

chunk of our money." Settling in his pilot's seat and flipping on the com-link, Han adjusted the

frequency to the one he was given. "Captain Han Solo contacting Attix..over." After a few seconds of static and crackling, Han said, "Hope this guy speaks Basic or Universal. Captain Han Solo contacting Attix..over."

"Captain Solo. Attix here. What is the purpose of your call?"

Han smiled, he could understand every word. "I'm at the Most Eisley Spaceport on Tatooine and was approached by one of your haulers, said you may be hiring others."

"Tell me about yourself and your ship."

"I've hauled for many galactic years. My ship can take hard or soft cargo up to one million bi-nectric tons. We're self armored, self contained and have all our permits and accreditations.

I have a Wookiee partner, Chewbacca, who works with me."

"Sounds promising." Attix replied. "If you can make it here in less than a solar week, you've

got the job. I'm located on the western hemisphere of the planet Thira, at 45 degrees North

and 19 degrees West from the planet's equator. There's no formal docking port here, but there's a clear space where trees have been cut down. You'll see it easily. When you land, ask for Kiff."

"See you in a week." Han replied and cut the link.

Chewbacca shook his head, Why didn't you ask _him_ some questions? You always go blind into these kinds of deals.".

"You worry too much, old man." Han teased. "We'll be hauling the same stuff the kid does."

Chewbacca continued to mumble and shake his head.

"Ho, in the ship!" Echoed a call through the open hatchway into the corridor. All pilots knew to hail instead of walking into another ship's hatchway.

In one swift move, Han was out of his seat, the blaster slapping into his hand instantly. Chewbacca jumped up and grabbed his bow caster, which leaned against his side of the flight console. They moved to the access way.

"Approach and identify yourself." Han ordered.

Han could feel the hairs on the back of his neck bristle as he heard footsteps on the

ramp. Coming into view was nice looking older man, but, Han judged, was still younger than himself and he was unarmed and wore no sideblaster He nodded to Chewbacca and the Wookiee relaxed.

"You are Han Solo?" The man asked, thrusting out his hand for a handshake. That surprised

the Corellian and, still holding his blaster, awkwardly shook with his left hand while taking in the man's total look; casual spacer clothes and jacket, average height, sandy hair…

"I'm Hennagan Kyzer."

Han racked his brain, the name was not familiar.

"You surely can't remember me, but I was with the Rebellion on Hoth. I was a power mechanic."

Han holstered his blaster. "There were a lot of people on that base. Come on to the lounge and I'll we'll have some kava."

"That sounds good." The man said and followed the pair to the interior of the _Falcon._

While Han was busy in the galley, Hennigan and Chewbacca slid into the booth around the game table. The man looked around the area, noting the console, equipment, layout and deck plates. Han soon entered with three mugs of kava and placed them on the table and slid in beside his partner.

"I always wondered what the inside of your ship looked like. Very nice. There are a lot of these old YT 1300's in service out there. Mostly haulers, transports or junkers."

Han gazed around the area. "I've made quite a few updates and improvements over the years.

He wasn't going to give even an old compatriot information about the ability of his ship; still wanted all to think it was an old freighter, an easy mark… You say you were at Hoth?"

The man lowered his eyes, "Yes, I took off during the evacuation. Couldn't take it anymore.

I was a civilian contractor, not a member of the Rebellion. We just seemed outnumbered,

out gunned…the Empire was relentless…guess you could call me a coward."

Han swallowed a gulp of kava. "I'd say you were a survivor. You had no post to desert. You

didn't betray anyone." He spoke from experience.

"I kept up with the news of what was happening. I know the Emperor and Darth Vader were

killed and that the new government took hold. Was glad to hear it."

"Me too." Han replied and Chewbacca nodded.

"Understand they made you a general. Aren't you still with the them and the new government?"

"I was for a few years…but now that things are settled and in operation, thought I'd go

back to some commercial work."

"You married? Have a family?" Han asked.

"Not married. I like being a loner, no ties; that way you don't get hurt. You?"

Han smiled. "I married Leia Organa. We have a six year old son."

"You don't say!" Hennigan was surprised. "From the scuttlebutt I heard, you two

fought just as fiercely as the Rebellion and the Empire."

"Love can be just like that too." Han winked. "What are you doing now?"

"I come back here every six months or so to pick up Krayt Dragon skins. The scavengers get them for me. A lot of demand for them on Onwuchekwa in the Inner Rim. The Upper Caste people like to cover their furniture and make clothes with them….classy."

Han shook his head and Chewbacca winced.. thinking about how it would feel to be skinned for his fur.

The trio finished their kava. "Guess I better get going. Have to lift off in an hour. Just wanted to see if it was you and say hello." The trio rose and shook hands.

"Take care." Han encourage as they walked to the hatchway.

"Maybe our paths will cross again someday." Hennigan said before departing.

"You never know." Han replied, thinking about others who's path he might cross once he

started a regular hauling schedule. There were a lot of places in the galaxy and in other galaxies.

"Come on, Chewie. We'll have a busy day tomorrow. Get an early start after I shower,

shave and get on some clean clothes."

The Wookiee snorted as he headed for his quarters, sounded like a lot of fuss and bother to him.

MORE TO COME


End file.
